The City of Love
by BreakfastAtAriz
Summary: The gang head to Paris on a class trip with Sikowitz. Tori has feelings for Jade, but does Jade reciprocate those feelings?
1. Chapter 1

**Tori's POV **

Tori Vega stood with her legs tense against the two walls of the aeroplane lavatory. She looked at herself in the mirror. She had to admit for someone who'd been stuck on a plane for 10 hours she didn't look to shabby. Her long brown hair was gently curled at the bottom and her make up was applied perfectly, accentuating her bold cheekbones. Although she'd never admit it Tori was sure Jade West loved her cheekbones.

NO. Damn, there she was again letting her thoughts drift back to Jade. Ever since the feisty raven-haired girl had split from her long term boyfriend Beck (who happened to be one of Tori's best friends), Tori couldn't stop her mind from conjuring up thoughts about Jade at every turn. The way her black hair bunched and curled just above her perfectly shaped breasts, the curve of Jade's hips in her tight little dresses and her completely unblemished snowy skin. Tori couldn't help it, she was mesmerized by her.

Oh crap. This was not a good time to be fantasizing. She was not going to let this class trip be ruined by Jade's soul crushing insults and heart breaking rejections. She was going to have fun. I mean it wasn't everyday you get to go to Paris with your favorite teacher and 5 closest friends was it? She was going to make the most of it and she'll be damned if she was going to let someone as insignificant as Jade West stop her.

She chuckled slightly, amused by the confidence in her as she told the lie. Because Jade wasn't insignificant. She was anything but, she was the center of Tori's universe, around which the rest of her life orbited.

Tori's legs began to ache from being tensed for so long so she relaxed and wobbly made her way back to her seat, swerving to grab hold of the head rests as the plane jolted around in the wind. She plonked herself down next to her best friend Andre and pulled out her book from the bag shoved under her seat.

"You alright Tor?" Andre inquired, "You were in there for ages?"

"Yeah, just stretching out my back and stuff."

Andre nodded accepting Tori's answer and went back to the magazine he was reading. Tori shuffled around in her seat for a while attempting to get comfy before lifting the arm rest and nestling down onto Andre's lap. He looked up from his magazine for a second to smile at her flashing his bright white teeth from under his dark lips before looking away again.

From her position on Andre's lap Tori could see through the gap in between the seats in front of her. Cat Valentine, Tori's tiny adorable friend was currently lying out straight across three seats, her feet on the lap of the awkward curly haired Robbie Shapiro, her butt in her own half empty seat and her head placed in Jade's lap. Tori couldn't quite see but from the motioning of Jade's elbow she could glimpse through the gap it looked like Jade was stroking Cat's red velvet coloured hair.

Aw she's so cute, she would make such a good mum one day. NO. Tori. God. You said you WEREN'T going to think about Jade this trip. She shook her head further into the pillow that was Andre, trying to block out the world and these thoughts. The attempt however was pointless and her eyes kept drifting back to Jade's elbow and it melodic movements. She sat up so she could no longer see Jade thinking it would stop the thoughts however this proved to be a futile attempt as Jade started to softly sing to the drowsing Cat and Tori was lulled into a Jade filled dream.

"Tori, baby, you gotta wake up." Andre's soft voice filled Tori's head disturbing her from her Jade crammed slumber.

"Noooo, go away." she murmured.

"Awww guys look at Tori, she's so cute when she's sleeping!" Now Cat's childish tones filtered into Tori's mind.

"Jade, what are you doing?" Tori, started to come out of her deep sleep at the mention of her Jad... No, at the mention of Jade.

She emerged from her daze just in time to see Jade slide her camera back into her bag. She frowned. Why was Jade taking pictures of her? It was weird. Especially weird considering she was asleep in them. Oh well, she was probably just taking them to embarrass Tori on The Slap. Or she'd print them off and give them to all of Tori's prospective future boyfriends. That was, if she ever got over this Jade crush.

* * *

**Hey guys, I know its quite short but I just wanted to test out the idea and see what you all think about it. If you want me to continue review. The idea just came to me whilst I was listening to Parisian music and reading Jori fanfic :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jade's POV**

Tori really was cute when she slept, her brown hair lay messily over her tanned face, brown eyes squeezed shut in resistance to the rude awakening she was receiving. Imagine waking up to THAT every morning, life would be good then.

Jade shook her head as she pulled out her camera to capture the cuteness on film forever. She didn't understand why she was having these thoughts about Tori, didn't she hate Tori? I guess not.

These feelings had first started when they were stuck in Beck's stupid RV. Tori had looked so cute all sweaty and flushed, not even 100 degree heat could ruin the beauty that was Tori Vega. Even after Beck had finally broken off their emotionless relationship she still couldn't have Tori. No, her parents were extremely homophobic and even if they weren't she couldn't be. She HATED Tori remember. They would never work out as a couple, they were way to different.

Tori's brows furrowed together as she saw Jade return her camera to her black satchel.

"Jade, please don't spread those photo's around." Tori pleaded.

"I'm not making any promises Vega. If people want to see you sleeping who am I to deny them?" Jade smiled inwardly, she new she would never show anyone those photo's. They were just for her.

The gang, led by Sikowitz, trapsed tiredly across Orly Field airport in Paris, France. He led them towards baggage pick up were their flights bags had started to slowly filter onto the conveyor belt. One by one the group dragged their bags off the belt. When Tori's bright purple plastic case came round the corner she ran to grab it but before she could reach for it a pair of muscular arms had lifted it up and off the belt.

"Hey, sorry that's my bag!" Tori looked up into the bright blue eyes of a rather handsome young man. "Oh, um, sorry... I, I... I think that's mine." Jade cringed in embarrassment for Tori as she showed off her feelings for the stranger openly.

"Ahhaha, yes Miss, I was just going to get it off the belt for you, it looked kind of heavy" The stranger grinned and his chiseled face crumbled in all the right places. He store deeply into Tori's eyes, still holding her luggage, one of Tori's hands curled over his where she had tried to stop him from taking her bag. Jade was NOT enjoying this public display of affection.

"VEGA! Hurry up, we're never going to get to the hotel at this rate." Tori's head whipped round as Jade broke the pairs connection.

"Coming Jade, sorry." Tori turned back to the gentleman still holding her bag.

Jade watched as Tori and the stranger exchanged a few words, the man passed Tori a small square of card. Jade prayed to god that it wasn't his number, turning quickly away as Tori scampered back to the group.

"Cat! Guess what? That gorgeous guy just gave me his number!" Jade thumped her own forehead. Of course Tori wouldn't share the news with her, Tori thought she didn't care. Tori thought she hated her and it was killing her slowly inside.

It was midnight in Paris and the group sat faces pressed against the taxi's windows as they drove through the city to their hotel. It was beautiful, lights every where, strung around tree's, lining walk ways and best of all lighting up the Eiffel tower throwing light out in all directions across the city. Jade was entranced. She decided then that she would definitely have to spend a few years in Paris when she was older. When they reached the hotel they stood in the lobby as Sikowitz, assisted by Tori and Andre collected the room keys.

"Listen up you young adults, we have three rooms. That means there's one for me, as I am the responsible adult, one for the guys and one for the ladies." With that said Sikowitz through their keys at them before speeding off down the hall towards his suite. It was a fancy hotel Jade had to admit. Polished marble floors and pillars made up the lobby which was home to an enormous grand staircase carpeted in a soft red material.

It turned out that Sikowitz had deliberately booked his room at the very back of the hotel, a good 5 floors below the kids. Probably so they didn't see the strange french women that would be leaving his room in the morning Jade thought. The gang of 6 made there way up to their floor via the elevator in silence, they were all to tired to make conversation. The boys' room was at opposite the girls' and the group split after some quick goodnight hugs. Jade glared in envy as Beck hugged Tori for slightly longer than necessary, she knew he had tried to kiss her the night of the Platinum Music Awards but she was unsure whether he still had feelings for her after Tori had turned him down.

Tori unlocked the girls room with her card key and, followed by Jade and Cat, peered into the room. Once they were all inside with their bags Jade took the time to look around. There was one single bed and one queen sized double. Cat instantly sprawled across the single.

"SHOTGUN!" she squealed.

"Ahh come on Cat, Jade and I can't share? She hates me!"

"If you weren't so annoying I wouldn't hate you Vega." Jade wondered if it was time to drop the whole hate act with Tori as she stretched herself out across the double. Tori glanced her up and down before turning back to Cat, a look in her eyes Jade hadn't seen before and couldn't make out the meaning off. Cat sighed and rolled off the single and onto the double snuggling into Jade's side. Jade rolled her eyes. It was weird, even though Cat was her best friend she was more of her daughter. Cat relied on Jade more than her own mother and sometimes called her 'Mom' by accident. Jade submitted to Cat and wrapped one arm around the her child like friend.

"Thanks Cat," Tori mumbled looking at the pair cuddling on the double with another eye glint that Jade couldn't name before falling back onto her own bed shutting the light out.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews for my first chapter you guys :) You said that you wanted more so here we go! I hope it's a little bit longer than last time but I can't sit and write loads with this story as I have phases of ingenious ;) hope your all liking where it's headed anywho! Review with anything you want... it can be rude if you feel that's necessary :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and favorited this! You can all know that the only reason this chapter was written so soon was because of all of you :) Disclaimer - I do not own Victorious unfortunately because if I did Hollywood Arts would be a whole lot different ;)**

* * *

**Tori's POV**

"If you weren't so annoying I wouldn't hate you Vega."

Jade's words were crushing. I mean, Tori knew she didn't like her but to actually feel hate for her? God, and then there she was just dying to heave Cat off of her and snuggle in beside her instead. She wanted that pale arm to be carefully placed around her, pulling HER in closer. Not Cat. The jealousy streamed through Tori Vega's veins and fired out at Jade and Cat through her eyes as she accepted the situation and slumped down alone on the single, shutting the light out to prevent Jade from seeing the tears trickle down her face.

The morning sun shone brightly through the open curtains that had been forgotten in the girls previous slumberous state. Tori's eyes flicked open swiftly taking in her surroundings. In the double Jade lay sprawled across Cat her hand smooshed into Cat's face. Tori wished it was her face currently being smooshed. Oh, to wake up in the same bed as Jade West everyday would be incredible, to see her face innocent in sleep every morning would be unreal.

NO Tori, seriously why do you do this to yourself? Is she worth all this pain. Ahahah what was she saying, of course she was.

"Tori, why are you staring at me?" Tori was startled out of her thoughts to see Jade leaning up on her elbows to peer at Tori.

"I, I, I, urrrrmm I wasn't I was just staring into space." Jade shrugged and stumbled from the bed into the bathroom. Soon after Tori heard the sound of the shower running. It wasn't until she heard the sound of running water that Tori realized how badly she needed to pee. Like, she really needed to pee. Thinking back she hadn't actually pee'd since on the flight yesterday and since then she'd downed 2 bottles of water and a coke. Crap. She was going to have to pee in the same bathroom as the showering, naked, Jade.

She knocked on the bathroom door tentatively, "Jadeeeee, I really really really need to pee, like, NOW!"

"Vega, are you crazy I'm in the shower?"

"No, Jade you don't understand, I'm going to pee myself... I'm DESPERATE."

"Fine. Enter." Tori was slightly taken aback that Jade had actually agreed to let her pee in the same room as her when she was naked. Tori was getting a little too excited about the thought of it and she felt her face flush a dark crimson as a burning sensation covered her body.

"Oh, I'm coming in then." Tori gently pushed open the door and looked around. The shower was transparent however there was a thick strip of fuzzed up glass across the center preventing Jade's private parts from being exposed. The toilet was situated directly facing the shower, whoever designed this bathroom was a complete pervert Tori thought. She carefully glided across the polished tiles in her socks before gracefully planting her butt onto the loo. The sound of Tori's pee hitting the ceramic of the inside of the toilet bowl reverberated around the room and Tori cringed in embarrassment.

"Whoa, Vega you really did need to pee!" Jade peered out of the shower above the fuzzed up strip at Tori. Her hands slowly massaged conditioner into her scalp whilst hot water streamed over her naked form. Tori could barely concentrate on wiping herself with toilet paper under Jade's inquisitive stare.

"Other people need to shower Jade... today." Jade's studded eyebrow shot upwards at Tori's confident tone. Not used to being told what to do by the half Latina.

"Yeah, okay, sorry." Tori stopped half way to the door rigid in shock at Jade's apology. Why was she being so nice today? Maybe she doesn't hate her? No, it's probably just because they're on holiday. In Paris, the city of love and she doesn't want to be mean here.

Once Cat had woken up and they had all three got dressed and ready for a day of sightseeing they headed for breakfast. Tori grabbed her Nepalese shoulder bag filled with her purse, phone and room key card. Jade had her giant professional Nikon camera strung round her neck choosing not to take a bag, instead she turned to Tori a hopeful yet determined look on her face.

"Hey, Ve... Tori, please could I put my purse in your bag?" Tori looked up at her, Jade's eyes were open wide and the emerald green pupils pulled Tori in, she accepted without hesitation offering to also take her phone, Jade however said she'd feel more comfortable to take her phone in her pocket. The gang then took the lift down to the dining hall where they'd meet the others for a breakfast buffet.

Over breakfast the gang talked about what they were going to do during the up coming day, excited voices all chatting over one another.

* * *

**I feel like nothing happened in this chapter yet I also feel like a lot did! Weird, maybe it's because its 2am and this is the third chapter I've written in 48 hours... :) Hope your enjoying it? Review. Tell me if this chapter was completely awful and a disappointment to you ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews :) your all so kind... enjoy.**

* * *

**Jade s POV**

Over breakfast Jade couldn' t help but notice how beautiful Tori was looking today. She had on a dark purple shirt that had a plunging neckline and three quarter length sleeves accompanied by some dark blue denim skinny's. Her pale tan lightweight trench coat hung off her curves perfectly and her slightly heeled tanned leather pixie boots accentuated her long legs. Jade chuckled to herself as she looked at Tori's accessories, she had matched her already very Parisian outfit with a dark blue beret carefully placed on her head pushing her long dark brown hair foreword framing her face. She even had a vintage silver key strung on a thin silver chain around her neck. Jade wished she could lean across the table right then and pull Tori into a long passionate kiss...

Wait. Oh crap, really, again? She HATED Tori, she didn't want to kiss her and hug her and walk hand in hand with her. **Yes you do.** Shut up conscience.

During breakfast Sikowitz rapped his orange juice glass with his fork to get everyone's attention.

"Now as you all know we didn't come to Paris just to sight-see, we came to make a short film for the big showcase at the end of the year. I am about to reveal to you all what this short film will be about..." He paused for dramatic affect, when no one reacted he continued. "The film will be made up of 3 different stories. The stories will focus on 3 pairs. Much like in the film New York, I Love You the story will follow a day in the life of the pairs, all in one city. Paris." He looked around at the youngsters faces. Cat was brimming with excitement as was Andre, Beck was deep in thought, Robbie just looked confused and both Tori and Jade were memorized by the idea.

"Now before you all go choosing partners I have already chosen for you. Robbie you are to be with Cat. Beck with Andre. And that of course leaves Tori and Jade."

"SIKOWITZ ARE YOU CRAZY!" Jade couldn't help but blurt out her opinion. If she had to be alone with Tori all day she didn't know how much trouble she would get herself into.

"Jade, calm down. I am the teacher and I have decided... this is the way it will be." Jade rolled her eyes as Sikowitz continued explaining the assignment. "You must each film your story today by 6pm, it must be 20 minutes in length however it can be filmed to look like a whole day has gone by. Please use as much or as little of the city as you want. This is also a contest and the pair who have the best segment will win a fancy dinner for two, tomorrow night in the restaurant in the Eiffel tower!"

"Robbie and Cat, your story must loosely follow the idea that you are childhood best friends, one of whom is thinking about trying to kill themselves... the other is trying to persuade them not to." With that said Cat grabbed Robbie from his chair and dragged him towards the exit to get started.

"Beck and Andre you must play long lost brothers who happen to meet on one odd day." The two boys both looked one another up and down, shrugged at their different appearances and raced off into the city.

"And last but not least, Tori and Jade you two are to play young travelers who meet and fall in love in a day in this glorious city!" Jade glanced at Tori to see her reaction. Nothing. her face was completely unreadable, her eyes however told a different story. Pain flashed through the chocolatey brown pupils and a mix of what looked like desperation and happiness fluttered across them. Why is love so hard, Jade thought. Why couldn't she and Tori have a happy ending, because of all the fore mentioned reasons that's why. The hate and the homophobia and the differences and the, the... Jade was finding it hard to deny herself of the feelings much longer.

Jade almost cried out when Tori grabbed her satchel and the raven-haired girls free hand dragging her out onto the streets of Paris.

"Jade, I know you hate me but I really just wanna win this competition OK? Its been my dream since I was Like, 7 to eat in that restaurant and even if it means having to tolerate you for a day I am going to dine there tomorrow night."

"Fine Vega, I mean its not like I want to make a shit film is it? If you tolerate me. I'll tolerate you. Deal?" Jade snickered as she mentally congratulated herself on finding a way to be nice to Tori without giving her feelings away.

"Deal."

As the day went on Jade found herself falling for Tori extremely hard. They shot a film in which Jade's character comes across Tori's reading by the Seine river. They then go on a day's adventure of sightseeing and love falling.

In one scene Tori's character slips over and Jades catches her just before she hits the ground. As Jade set the camera up on it's stand to film the scene she realized that she was acting visibly nervous, tapping her toe and giving the occasional shake of the head to remove steamy thoughts about Tori. The half-Latina girl seemed to notice as she tilted her head at Jade in confusion. Jade told Tori it was because she was cold. A seemingly disappointed Tori accepted the lie.

"Action." Jade walked into the shot slightly behind Tori, Tori went to slip but froze mid leg swing.

"Vega, we only have so much camera life you know? What's up?"

"Jade... you are going to catch me aren't you?"

"Tori!" Jade's eyes widened, horrified at the thought that the tanned teen could even imagine she'd just let her whack down against the freezing concrete. "Of course I'll catch you? Are you crazy? I would never hurt you babe." Jade's hand hit her mouth with such force that she knocked herself backwards. She couldn't conceive what she'd just done. She'd let her thoughts run away with her for ONE second and they'd given her away. She looked at Tori's face.

"JOKE. Ahahha BABE!? Just kidding Vega, don't think anything of it, just wanted to liven you up a bit." Tori's face was once again unreadable but Jade was sure she spotted a flicker of downfall across those stunning eyes.

"Whatever Jade, just catch me OK?" Jade nodded, Tori's voice dull and steady. They re-shot the scene, this time Tori fell back into Jade's swiftly catching arms. She pulled her into her chest and Tori joined in the improv by snuggling closer into Jade's big green knitted snood. The two girls stood in silence for a minute en-wrapped in the moment before Tori pulled back slowly and began to walk away. Jade grabbed the camera tripod and followed gloomily, accepting the moment for what it was, an act.

Jade knew the last scene of the day was going to be her favorite. It was dark now and the two girls sat together on the slanted tiled roof of an abandoned building. If ever Jade had most felt like a Disney character it was now, she was practically reliving the roof scene from the Aristocats. The lights of the city illuminated the sky in front of them, it really was truly beautiful. They hadn't planned out this scene clearly so Jade just got the camera rolling and hoped for some good improvisation she could cut together.

"It's so beautiful up here Jade." Jade thanked the lord Sikowitz hadn't made them change their names as their characters. It felt more sincere when Tori said her real name, even if she was just acting.

"Ummhmmm, not as beautiful as you Tori." She twisted her body to face the other girl. She wasn't in character anymore, but she couldn't really remember a time today when she had been anyway.

Jade lent forward and carefully brushed a loose hair that had fallen across Tori's face, tucking it gently behind her ear. Tori looked up from the roof and stared deep into Jade's emerald eyes as though she was looking into her soul. The raven-haired girl shuffled closer towards the brown-haired one. Their hands were clasped together on Jade's lap and Tori's knee was slightly between Jade's allowing them to be a close as possible.

"Your so amazing Tori, I can't stop thinking about you. You invade my thoughts constantly and all I want to do is sho..." Jade was cut off by Tori's soft lips pressing against hers. They tasted sweet, like strawberries Jade thought, her own lips responding to Tori's movements eagerly. So much passion and lust was streaming through them both. Jade tenderly swiped her tongue across Tori's bottom lip, dying to enter her mouth, to deepen the kiss. Tori neglected to open at first her lips pressed around Jade's plump lower one however she submitted soon enough and Jade gained entry through the gates of her heaven. Her mind went blank, all she could think was of Tori and how their tongues were now circling together in some perfectly executed dance. It felt so right, so natural. And then Jade's brain kicked in.

She ripped herself away from Tori avoiding eye contact. "Cut." She muttered pointlessly, her voice gravelly and hoarse. She wanted nothing more that to pull Tori back in and solidify their feelings. But she wouldn't, she couldn't. Tori didn't even like her in that way, or anyway at all for all she knew.

It was a silent walk back to the hotel. Jade couldn't help but glance up at Tori more than a few times on the walk however each time she was met by the same look. Glassy eyes and a determined expression. Obviously Vega had made her mind up about something, but what?

* * *

**I LOVE THIS CHAPTER. It has to be my favorite so far :) Hope you are still enjoying the story, I planned the rest of it out yesterday so you should expect more well structured chapters to come! Please review and let me know what you think, you feed back fuels my determination to write this story so without it we could just be left on this cliffhanger forever and only I would know what would have happened in the end ;) Much love.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey :) Thank you so much for reviewing such nice things... they made me want to cry :') Special thanks to: mbj2323, Catoradeluv72, spezria26, Jay aka Jordan, FufuTheFallenAngel, TotallyJorixoXo, soulmakalover, and Newsies73! If your name is in that list you should congratulate yourself as you guy's are the reason I feeled so inspired and update so much :) soulmakalover your comment about hair ripping really touched my heart ;) But a big thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed. Love you all :) Enjoy. P.S. Sorry I spelt mesmerizing as memorizing in the last chapter, blame spell check! **

* * *

**Tori's POV**

****That kiss was everything Tori had every dreamed of. Jade's tongue exploring her mouth had felt so right, so natural. But then she had pulled away, she had just been acting and does't have any feelings for her Tori thought. But then the whole 'Babe' thing. Urgh. Why was Jade so hard to figure out? Tori could have sworn she'd seen her blushing when they'd touched.

She had made up her mind up on the short walk back to the hotel. Tori was to tired of hiding her feelings, it was emotionally and physically draining to pretend she didn't want Jade and she wasn't going to do it anymore. She was going to confess everything to Jade and face the consequences however harsh Jade decided to make them. So she had formed a plan.

Early next morning after a sleepless night of tossing and turning anxiously, Tori slipped out of bed and over to where Jade slept. She looked so cute, Tori thought. Her raven hair was splayed across her face and the white sheets, the contrast in colour between Jade's skin and hair was shockingly beautiful. Her pajama's consisted of a black strappy vest and some long white and blued striped cotton bottoms. Tori began to felt awkward when she realized the compromising position she was in, leaning over Jade and studying her, if anyone was to walk in or wake up it would be a hard one to explain. She tentatively leaned closer and placed her hands on Jade's shoulders, she shivered at the amount of bare skin that was touching as she shook Jade awake.

"Jade, Jade. JADE!" She glanced over to Cat to see if she had woken but the girl was curled up by Jade's feet. Jade started to stir.

"Tori... fuck off, it's only, like..." she glanced at the clock, "6AM, TORI ARE YOU CRAZY?" Tori knew Jade would be in a bad mood all day after what she was going to tell her so she had prepared herself to not feel too badly about Jade's anger today.

"I know, but I wanna show you something. Please Jade, it's really important to me." Tori's eyes widened and she pouted slightly hoping the legendary Vega cute face would work on Jade. Much to her surprise it did, and as Jade started to rise she could have sworn she saw a loving look pass across her face. However it'd lasted merely moments and Tori couldn't be sure. She didn't want to get her hopes up just to get them thrown onto the floor and smashed to pieces by Jade's military style boots.

The two girls dressed in silence. They sub-consciously alternated glancing up at each other. Jade miss timed a glance by accident and they ended up staring into each others eyes before Jade quickly broke the gaze looking back down at her laces tying them slowly. Tori was full of wonder. Maybe today wouldn't go as badly as she had thought. Maybe Jade would actually reciprocate her feelings. NO. Tori. Do not let yourself get broken by this girl.

When they had both changed and got their bags they crept out of the hotel careful not to wake Cat pulling the door closed maddeningly slowly. Tori grabbed Jade's wrist and peculiarly Jade did not resist allowing Tori to drag her out of the hotel onto the semi-deserted waking streets of Paris. Tori pulled Jade across the bridge opposite their hotel and down a small cobbled side street until she reached a small very typically Parisian cafe. The red paint flaked slightly off the window frame and the small red cover above the shop was dirty and worn with age. The white writing across the window read "Cafe Seine Paris". Although it was slightly rundown it was the cutest cafe Tori had ever seen and was so glad she had noticed it on the walk home yesterday.

She noticed that Jade's nostrils where flaring, probably smelling the coffee Tori thought. She pushed open the door feeling a wave of heat hit her and sat down at a small, round wooden table with two seats either side of it. Jade watched her a second from outside before following her in and sitting in the chair opposite the half-Latina. A cheery wrinkled old man came and took their order of one black coffee and one cappuccino, it wasn't until they had been served that Tori broke the silence.

"Jade. I don't hate you. I don't just tolerate you. I like you. I lo...like you a lot." She had decided there was no point beating around the bush. Her feelings were simple and so should the explanation be. She stared at Jade who was looking deeply into her coffee as though she wished it would come up and consume her and take her away from the cafe. Tori reminded herself that she wasn't going to let herself be broken... but with every second that Jade just sat there not responding she could feel her heart breaking each crack beat painfully against her ribs.

"Tori..." Jade finally looked up and spoke, her face was twisted with too many emotions for Jade to tell what she was feeling. "I, I, I hate you." Jade's voice was emotionless. Tori gasped for air, her lungs wracked and tears started to pour down her cheeks.

"You mean nothing to me. I wish... I wish you'd never come to Hollywood Arts, you've ruined my life." That was the final blow for Tori. Her heart finally cracked completely and the pieces were spread to far apart to piece together.

**Jade's POV**

****Jade cringed into herself attempting to stop her emotions from showing or acting out. She wanted to scream at herself. She was causing Tori so much pain, she had never wanted to cause Tori actual pain and it killed her that she was the route to all of it all along. She had never expected Tori to like her. At first she had contemplated confessing her own feelings, maybe they could have that happy ever after, after all? But no, all those reasons not to had flooded into her mind and now, well now Tori was breaking in front of her. Her make up was smeared down her cheeks as tears fell into her coffee. Her eyes showed nothing but regret and pain.

Tori agonizingly stood up and left the cafe, left Jade. Left Jade alone with her demons. The minute Tori was out of sight Jade allowed her own heart to shatter irreparably. Her tears streamed silently, soaking her scarf and causing her normally unblemished pale skin to become red and blotchy.

When Jade had composed herself she returned to the hotel to find a sullen Tori having breakfast with the rest of the gang. Cat looked up at her questioningly when she approached noticing her puffy red eyes that matched Tori's. Jade just shock her head in a silent refusal to talk. If Tori didn't tell them, she wasn't going to embarrass and upset her anymore by letting the world know she had confessed her love but been shot down.

As planned they spent the whole day in the Louvre museum taking in as much art as they possibly could. Tori blanked Jade completely. It was as though she was invisible. When Jade tried to corner her and apologize Tori just ducked under her arms and walked away. The rest of the group and Sikowitz knew something was up but all had the common sense not to bring it up as Jade was acting particularly violent and angry. When Cat, Jade and Tori had gone to pee Jade tried again to trap Tori in a loo stall but in her desperation Tori had actually slid on the toilet floor into the next cubicle and run away. That's how much she hate's me Jade thought, she'd rather wipe her body against a shit and piss covered floor than talk to me. Jade must have really hurt her. Why did she again? Oh, yeah because of all those stupid reasons that had popped into her brain. She was beginning to think none for those reasons were worth what she was putting Tori and herself through.

After a long day of staring at paint and rock the teenagers were all ready to find out who had won the film contest. After they had got back last night Jade had edited the footage and emailed it to Sikowitz. She had thought about deleting the kiss scene but she figured everyone would just think it was scripted anyway and it was a very powerful scene... and she had wanted to win so badly so Tori could live out her restaurant dream. They all gathered in the lounge waiting for Sikowitz to announce the winners. Jade was starting to regret making such a good film, if they'd won Tori would be tortured to spend the evening with her, if Sikowitz made Jade go and not duck out that was. She didn't want Tori to feel anymore pain than she already had that day.

"Hellooooo students of mine! I'm sooo proud of you alllllllll!" Sikowitz was definitely either high or drunk. "Your films were all amazing and when I cut them together I'm sure it'll be a HUGEEEEE hit at the showcase. However only one pair can win the competition for the meal tonight..."

Jade crossed her fingers and prayed, not us, not us, not us. "Tori! Jade! You win!" DAMN. "Your film was so romantic and beautiful... the last scene was so... emotional..." Sikowitz began to cry and everyone rushed forward to comfort him. Everyone but Jade and Tori that was. The half-Latina looked over at the raven-haired girl and shut her eyes in frustration.

Jade looked down at her shoes and a single tear slipped down her cheek.

* * *

**I've fallen in love with this story and really enjoy writing more chapters. Poor Tori right? But also poor Jade! Remember to review, thankssss :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hellooo :) hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for the reviews. Disclaimer - I don't own Victorious because my life sucks.**

* * *

**Tori's POV**

What had she really expected? For Jade to fall into her arms and admit an undeniable love for her? Sure, because that was definitely going to happen... What she hadn't expected was for Jade to hate her as much as she had confessed, was she really that awful to be around? Jade HATED her... it wasn't an act or just for fun, Jade really had a deep hatred for her and Tori couldn't take it.

Jade had broken her. She'd put herself on the edge of the cliff and Jade hadn't even given a second thought before pushing her off. She was so far gone into the the chasm nothing could pull her out now.

She had been avoiding Jade all day. She thought Jade would do the same but to her surprise she had actually tried to talk to her. Tori had run away though. She couldn't face looking at the one thing that made her happy in the world whilst she insulted her or put her down. It was too hard. When Sikowitz had told them they had won the contest Tori didn't know what to do. She had glanced to Jade for some sort of emotional guidance... surely she could just mirror Jade's feelings and make it easier on them both, but Jade had looked away and a single tear had fallen down her perfect cheeks. Did SHE really have the audacity to cry when Tori, the one who had been crushed, hadn't shed a tear since that morning. Life was so fucked up... Jade was so fucked up.

Cat had accompanied them to their room to help them get ready for the night. Tori was relieved as it meant she didn't have to be alone with Jade. She pretended to listen to Cat as she got dressed, her thought's full of Jade's words. "You mean nothing to me. I wish... I wish you'd never come to Hollywood Arts, you've ruined my life." She ruined her life!? How did she manage that when all she was was nice to Jade, she had even helped her get back with Beck that time! Whatever, Tori thought, she wasn't going to waste anymore time on her. After this trip was over she'd never have to socialize with Jade again. She would hang out with her friends when Jade wasn't there, and when she was she would just hang out with her own or with Sinjin or something. She'd rather sit through uncomfortable hours with Sinjin than have to look at Jade.

That night Jade wore a thin, green, long sleeved shirt that had an extremely plunging neckline showing off more cleavage than Tori could deal with. She had paired that with a ruffled black skirt on top of some black ripped up tights with a pair of black swayed platform heels. She really was beautiful Tori thought before mentally cursing at herself for allowing those sort of things to be passing through her mind. Tori had dressed herself in a thigh length, navy, sparkly dress which she had matched with some grey boots.

She sat silently next to Jade in the taxi that was to take them to the restaurant. Jade hadn't attempted to talk to her yet and she was happy for the quite. Jade's face was blank and Tori couldn't make out how she was feeling, just like that morning she thought.

She was going to enjoy this meal, she would just pretend she was there alone and not with Satan herself. All she had wanted to do all day was cry, cry in the comfort of someone's arms... but that would mean admitting what had happened to someone and she just wasn't ready for the humiliation that would occur when her friends found out what she had done. She was just thankful to whatever god was looking down on her making sure Jade didn't tell.

The two girls were awkwardly pushed together in the elevator up the to the second story of the tower where the restaurant was placed. The edges of their bodies melded together and Tori couldn't help but think how well they fitted together, like two pieces of a puzzle.

In the restaurant they were seated by the floor to ceiling window giving them an amazing view of the lights of the city. The waiter came and took their drink orders before walking away to give them time to chose their meals.

"Tori..."

"Shut up Jade, just shut up or fuck off, you will not ruin this for me." Tori watched as Jade flinched back at her harsh words. They sat in silence for the rest of the meal. At one point Jade had lent forward and grazed a finger over Tori's hand but she had retracted it so fast from where it was resting on the table that the raven-haired girl didn't make any more attempts at getting Tori to acknowledge her. Near the end of the meal however Jade started getting fidgety and anxious.

"Tori, please just listen to me."

"I told you to shut up or fuck off."

"NO. Your going to hear me out..."

"FUCK YOU JADE, JUST FUCK YOU. YOUR SUCH A LITTLE SHIT. YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE BUT YOURSELF. YOU GANK. IF YOU WON'T FUCK OFF I WILL." And with that little public display of hatred Tori got up and ran out of the restaurant leaving a stunned Jade to gape at where she used to be sat.

**Jade's POV**

Did Tori just swear? Yes, she did, she swore... she swore a lot. The worst thing was, she swore at her. Jade had tried to get Tori to talk all night, she wasn't really sure about what she was going to say and she knew she didn't deserve to be noticed but she couldn't stand the silence. It weighed on her like the weight of the world and it was pulling her down.

About one minute after Tori had stormed out Jade came to her senses. She couldn't do this anymore. She couldn't deny her feelings anymore. She had to tell Tori how she felt, she had to hug her, kiss her, feel the warmth of her body against her own. Throwing down the money on the table she ran after Tori. The screen above the elevator told her it was currently going down. With Tori in it. She looked around for another way down. The stairs. She started to run. She had to get to the bottom before Tori. She couldn't let Tori run out into a strange city in the middle of the night on her own.

The stairs were uncovered and for the first time Jade noticed it had started to pour with rain.

She slipped on the metal steps and almost fell down a flight of stairs but managed to catch herself with one hand on the banister. She tore of her heels and continued to run down the stairs in her sodden tights. When she reached the bottoms she ran across the freezing concrete to the elevator door. The screen read that it was going up. She looked around manically whipping her head in every direction looking for Tori, rain flicking from the ends of her drenched hair... Tori wasn't there. Jade started to run she didn't know where she would find Tori but she had to try.

The rain hammered down on her. She imagined a soaking Tori shivering in some strange alley wearing nothing but a dress and some boots and it spurred her on. She ran past so many different streets she had no idea where she was or how she was ever going to find Tori. But she NEEDED to. So she searched. She searched as though her life depended on it, and in someways it did.

She had been flat out running through the pelting rain for what felt like an eternity when she realized that she recognized her surroundings. She was standing outside the abandoned house where she and Tori had shared their first kiss. That was when the tears started to flow. They streamed down her face uncontrollably, mixing with the raindrops. She climbed up the metal ladder to the roof her shoes forgotten at the bottom. At the top she climbed onto the flat part of the roof and looked up.

Tori stood there, body racking with sobs.

"Tori" Jade whispered and ran to her. She pulled the sobbing girl towards her and smashed their lips together. Their mouths opened simultaneously and their tongues danced together urgently. Jade could taste Tori's tears and she pressed into her more. She needed to show Tori how she felt. The brown haired girl responded to Jade's urgency and she grabbed the sides of her face, sliding her hands back into her soaking raven hair. Jade placed her hands on Tori's waist and pulled her closer closing the distance between them. Their bodies melded together and their tongues desperately mixed exploring each others mouths. The rain beat down on them but they didn't care, because in this moment there was nothing but Jade and Tori and the love that streamed between them.

Jade's mind was filled with nothing but thoughts about Tori. How beautiful she was. How talented she was. How she never put herself first. How even soaking wet she was the most stunning person Jade had ever laid eyes on.

After what seemed like forever, yet didn't seem like long enough, Tori pulled away.

"I love you." Jade whispered so low she was unsure Tori had heard her.

"You love me. You love me but you were too scared to admit it. You wanted everything that's happened over these last few days, but you didn't know how to deal with your feelings." Tori knew, Tori knew from that kiss, in moments, everything that had taken Jade days to figure out. "How could you be so cold, so heartless if you love me?" Tori turned away from Jade to look out across the city. Rain still crashed down around them.

"Tori, I do I love you. I was just so confused, I couldn't admit to myself, let alone YOU how I felt!" Jade's voice was full of desperation, she had to get Tori to understand.

"Jade." Tori interrupted Jade's nonsensical ramblings. Jade shut up and looked up from where she had been staring at her own feet to look at Tori. Tori had now turned to face her, her chocolatey brown eyes connected with Jade's emerald ones. "Jade... I love you too."

"Forever and always?" Jade rolled her eyes at her own cheesy-ness but she needed to know. She needed Tori to tell her she'd never let her go.

"Forever and always. BABE." Tori could feel Jade's lips form a grin against her own as they lent in and kissed. There was no desperation now, no urgency. Just love.

When they had got back to the hotel it was way past midnight. Their soaking bodies linked by their hands, their fingers interlocking. No one was up or waiting for them so they stumbled up to their room, tired, soaked and emotionally drained. They keyed themselves in and peered around the room trying to make out Cat's figure in the dark. Tori chuckled quietly when she noticed the tiny red head curled up on the single bed. She could swear that girl had a sixth sense or something.

They peeled off their wet clothes and pulled on their pajamas before crawling into the double bed together. Jade's face was plastered with a permanent grin. She had got everything she would ever need right there in the bed next to her.

Tori snuggled down into the bed flipping onto her side so she was comfortable. Jade noticed she was shivering so she curled up behind her. Tori eagerly accepted the warmth of Jade's body and she pushed her back further into Jade's front.

That was how Cat found them the next morning. Jade's arm tucked around Tori, their hands clasped together by Tori's stomach, her face nestled into the back of Tori's neck.

"Perfect." Cat whispered to herself picking up Jade's camera from the side table by the bed and quietly snapping a picture. "True love always wins..."

* * *

**I wrote this chapter whilst listening to The Fray - Trust Me, Parachute - The Mess I Made and Parachute - Forever and Always in that order, well kind of anyway! Just in case you want some awesome music to help set the tone :D I think this is such an adorable scene and I wish I could make it into a movie! I love Jori so much! Please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter. Too sappy? Not enough girl-on-girl action? You decide ;) Je'taime. **


End file.
